


the sun rises, but let’s not let hope rise too much

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is my first jaia fanfic and i hope i did okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: ‘don’t think this means anything?’ the words she muttered run through his head he lays next to her sleeping form. he remembers everything, and some part of him does want it to mean something. some big part because he wants to be happy with someone, he really does





	the sun rises, but let’s not let hope rise too much

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt sent into my tumblr, and i was happy to write it because i am totally on board with this ship

_‘Don’t think this means anything?’_  the words she muttered run through his head he lays next to her sleeping form. He remembers everything, and some part of him does want it to mean something. Some  **big**  part because he wants to be happy with someone, he really does. It was the morning, after they had another round –but this time they did it on a bed, with Maia in full control. He let himself go and left the control in someone else’s hands – in her hands because he shouldn’t be in control of anything. Things in his control don’t go well; he’s a solider after all.

The sun was poking its way through the gap in the curtains; it wasn’t that dark around the room. It was pretty light. He reaches for his phone, the device saying it was nine in the morning and he just lies there, the sheets covering him up and he puts his phone back. Many things just run through his mind, she probably still doesn’t believe that he’s over Clary, but he is. She’s happy with Simon, and that is okay with him – it really is. He stop caring about who Clary would end up with a little while after seeing her dating someone who he knows cares about her. He wasn’t jealous of them being together, no, the more he thinks about it the more he comes to the conclusion that he’s jealous of what they have. They have someone they can depend on; some who loves them for _everything_ and that is what he wants. He wants it, but he’s not even sure if he can get it now. Not with his family name, someone would probably want to bed him for that exact thing so they can claim it, and a downworlder – none of them would want to date him, not after what he’s done to their families. But he can’t help but want a _real_ relationship.

Feeling a shift in the bed he turns to see Maia turning, when she opens her eyes he can’t help but let a small smile grace his lips because this was _never_ a version of her that he ever thought he’d see. Free of everything that came with being who and what she was and been through, free of it as she lay in the bed. He sees her face scrunch up a little but he doesn’t let it affect him, he just lets a soft, “Morning,” roll off of his tongue.

“Wow, I thought you would have split the moment you had a chance,” Maia says, shifting herself so that she was resting her head on her hand. Her eyes looking over Jace, like she was trying to figure him out and why was he were still here, and still in her bed.

 Jace gives a small shrug of his shoulders, “You had to be wrong at some point.”

Maia rolls her eyes a little before climbing off of the bed and pulling on a big t-shirt and underwear. She then picks up Jace’s clothing and throws them at him, “Aren’t you going to leave?”

Grabbing his underwear he pulls them on, “So you really meant it, that this means nothing.” It’s not a question, not really. He’s just relaying what she had said last night back in the alley before she kissed him again.

“Of course, because you’re still hung up on Clary and I’m not going to put myself in that kind of situation Jace. It was fun,” Maia says, leaning against the doorframe as she just watches as Jace pulls on his clothes.

“I’m not,” Jace says as he pulls on his shoes before going to stand in front of Maia. They stand there for a little while, and Jace can tell that she’s searching his face to see if he’s lying. He leans in to press a soft kiss to Maia’s lips. This kiss wasn’t like any of the ones that they had shared the night before, no heat fuelling the fire this time. “I’m not hung up on Clary.”

His phone goes off, and he sees Alec calling him. Looking back at Maia, he gives her a tiny smile, “If you still don’t believe me, go on a date with me. I’ll text you the details later.” That was all Jace said before he answered his phone, listening to Alec asking for him to come back the Institute.

He does text Maia the details and he hopes that she believes him enough to take the date seriously. And maybe, just maybe he can have a relationship with someone and maybe that one person can be Maia.


End file.
